bloodsuking brady bunch
by Aqua-Girl555
Summary: What if when the frog brothers and Sam were about to stake the lost boys The hunter became the hunted when their pray were waiting for them andcaptured them, then called Max who disided to add the frog brothers to his plans of one big happy family.UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Major OCC!

Sumery: what if when the frog brothers and Sam were about to stake the lost boys The hunter became the hunted when their pray were waghting for them andcaptured them, then called Max who disided to add the frog brothers to his plans of one big happy family.

Michael looked at the Frog brothers with the 'Can they realy help? because they look pathedic' look as he asked his little brother, Sam "You shur about these guys?"

They continued down to the cave, when Sam didn't answer. When they walked down Alan cursed "Holy Shit! It's like vampire hotel."

As they gathered in the middle of the room loking around as Michael wolk up Star when she yelled "It's a trap!"

Then the lost boys apered from all around. Sam and the Frog brothers screamed as they tried, vary clumsly, to get out there stakes but they droped them when their hands started to shake. Then within there minds they heard someone say '_STOP OR ELSE!' _the three of them froze. Michael was knoked out beside Star when David knoked him out. Star was under her covers watching the sean take place.

David took a step tourd the self proclamed Vampire hunters smerking. The other vampires were laghing as Daved asked "You think you could out smart up eh?"

The three were still frozen. They couldn't move a mussle. They tried but no go. David let out a laghed and said "You would think that a cuple of vampire hunters would know that they can freeze their pray so it don't exscape. Of corse they can still speak."

As if on que Edgar yelled out venomisly "You wont win, Bloodsuker."

Devid just smiled and said "I think I already did. Paul, Dwayne, tie them up and set them down on the couch. I have a phone call to make."

The two vampires did as told and got some rope, after using rubber gloves to unarm the frog brothers, and tied them up and set them on the couch. But not with out cursing."Let go of me you Bloodsuking bastured!" yelled Edgar.

"Don't tuch me you fucking demon!" yelled Alan.

Sam cept on saying "Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit." over and over again.

David went to the phone and diled then once it stoped rining he said "Max."

"What is it, David?"

"You were right. They tried to attack. But they brout two unexspected guests."

"Who?"

"Edgar and Alan Frog. The two that run the comic book shop with there aunt and uncle, the two dope smoking hippys."

"Is that so?"

"Yah. What should we do with 'em?"

"Well if you don't mind having two extra brothers then give them a drink along with Sammy."

David smiled knowing what he ment "You got it dad."

He hung up and said to Marko "Get the bottle."

Marko smiled and ran off to get it. David went back to where his knew brothers were. He smiled at the way they strunggled. He noteced how Edgar acted trourd Alan. He figerd Edgar was the older one of the brother but disided to check. "How old are you?"

"Why should we tell you?" asked Edgar befor Alan could respond.

"Because I wont to know who's older."

Alan answerd "I'm 14 and Edgar's 15."

"ALAN!" Edgar elbowed his brother.

"What's wrong with telling him our age?"

Edgar didn't answer just glared at David. David once again smiled thinking to himself 'He _will make a great addition to the family. We need some back up leader material_.'

Then Marko came in with the 'wine'. He jumped into a chair tossing the 'wine' to David. He cought it, notacing the fear that craped into The frog brothers eyes. He opened it and took a drink, savering the tast. He put it closer to Edgar _'Better get the older one first._' he thought as he said "You must be thirsty. Here have a drink. It tast's like straberrys."

Edgar clamed his mouth shut. David gave a froun but motiond Paul with his eyes. Paul brought Edgar's head back and pluged Edgar's noes. When Edgar finly opened his mouth for air David pored the liqued sown Edgar's throte. Paul put his hand over Edgar's mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Alan was saying "Don't swallow! Whatever you do don't swallow!"Dwayne said with a cat like smiled "Don't worry. There's enough left for you."

Alan shut his mouth. Sam Looked puzzled for a secened then relised what it was. His eyes got big.

Edgar couldn't take it, he wanted to spit it out but the only way to get some air was to swallow. So he swallowed the 'wine'. Then Paul let him breath. Imedetly Edgar's eyes started to get glazy as his head started to sway back and forth. David then pointed to Alan, indacating he was next. Alan tried to hyde his head into his shirt but Paul pulled his head out pulled it back like he did his brother. By now Edgar had a drunk smile on his face and turned to his brother as he slerd "Yyyooouu hhaaaave gggooottto tttry iit." He chukled after word.

Allen looked scared shitless at his brother, Edgar almost never chuckled, when he did it was some vampire crack joke. When Paul pluged Alan's noes he didn't open his mouth for a longer piriod of time then his brother. He could hold his breath for mutch longer then Edgar but not forever. When he opened his mouth for air David gave him a bit more then Edgar so he would have to swallow sooner. He tried not to swallow but he couldn't hold it. He swallowed, after a secened he just stared into space before fainting.

Sam gulped knowing he was nexted. When Daved borut the bottle next to Sam he said "You don't have to suffacate me! I know it is usless!."

"Usssslllleeessss!" yelled/slered Edger hissing at the S's.

Sam willingly drank the 'wine'. His face went sower at the taset and he looked ready to barf but he held it down. His eye lids started to lower. He loked tired before yahning and fell asleep with a peacful grin on his face.

By now Edger was realy twinking and was tring to get out of the ropes wale trying to sing "I'm singing in the rain."

Paul hit Edger in the back of the head and knoked him out and said "I'm glade they all didn't act like this. But the only way to get that way off it is to already have had Alcahol before."

Marko shruged his shoulders and said "His Aunt probly offered him some."

Daved, by now, was out of the room with a smile on his face. HE had been thrilled when Max had toled him he was getting two new brothers, Who wouldn't? but now he couldn't contain his exsitment. HE was getting FOUR new brothers! Four! He loved it when he got new brothers. It made him happy. "Now." he said out loud. "It the heard part." _'Getting them to take their first kill_.' he thought grimly. That was alway the most trikyist part. And, like Lenny, untill they are old enogh they can't make their first kill. When you are half you can age. Daved was waghting because if a chiled is turned into a full vampire at a young age it is more trikyer to control the thirst.

After getting his emotions under control he walked back in to see Marko reading a spiderman comic. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

He looked up, pointing to Allen "He had it in his poket."

Daved roled his eyes. If the frog brothers or Sam were comic geeks they'ed get along with Marko purfictly. Teh nhe anounsed "three hours till sun set. W should all go to sleep!.

"They went to the cave they slumber in and went to sleep.

Later...

Lucy was talking with Max.

"So we meating tonight at your house?" asked Max.

Lucy smiled at him and said "Of corse we are. Who said we wornt?"

"Nobody. Just making shur I got the date right. Age is getting to me."

Lucy laghed with Max saying "I know that all to well."

Then some punks gathered around the store. Max yelled "Hay. I thought I told you not to come here?"

THey went away. Max said to Lucy "Little punks."

Lucy said "All they need is a mother. That is one thing all boys need."

Max looked at her and said "yah. I gess your right."

Max and Lucy went back to their job.

At the cave now night...

Sam woke up on something soft. He opened his eyes to see he was sleeping beside his brother. It took him a secened before he remembered what happen before. HE sat up and looked around alarmed. He saw The frog brothers on a bed close to his. Allen was suking his thumb wale Edger wan mumbling soemthing about vampires. He looked at his brother who wa snoring away. He gently shook him saying "Bro. Bro wake up."

Michael woke up saying "What's the matter."

"Do you know where we are?"

Michael looked around then cursed "Shit! We're in their lare."

Sam gulped saying "That's what I thought."

"Where's the frog brothers?"

Sam pointed trod them. Edger had just said "We are not here you bloodsuker!" he was still asleep tho. Allen mubled "Stuped, now they know where we are."

Sam and Michle tried not to laghed when they heard someone else laghe at Edgar's stupidady. They turned around to see Daved smerking at them. Michael got in front of Sam protectively. Daved said "Too late, Mikey. He's already like you. Along with them." he nodded to the frog brothers.

Michael looked at Sam and asked "Is that true?"

Sam loked down, nodding.

Michle looked pised and said "How could you do it to him!"

He yelled so loude The frog brothers woke up. After a moment they stood up, just to fall back words, after being triped by the blanket that was overthem. They yelled as they tried to get untangled. Finly Edger regaind his compstur asking "What the fuck did you do to us?"

Allen's feet were cout up in the sheets still so he had kept himself up by usung his brother as saport. Nodding to what Edger had said. David smiled a full smile saying four words that sent chills down their spins "Welcome to the family."

Alan looked confused for a sec before relisationn hit and he said in a high voice "WHAT?"

David said "I said, Welcom to the family."

Michael said "Do you mean to say, the reaion you made me what I am, mude us all into monsturs, was just so we would become part of your family?"

David answerd "Prity mutch yah. You catch on quick Micky. Isn't it great?"

Edgar answered sounding pised "Are telling me that becaone blood suking murderers is great?"

David made a fake froun and said "When you put it like that. But when you put it this way." he jumped down from where he was and walke trord the frog brothers, Edgar puting Alan behind his back, David comtinued "We sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. Now that sound great, dosn't it?"

They didn't answer. David said "If you have any questions just aske me or one of the guys. Till then you stay here. Don't leave. I'm just going to get the dog."

Sam's eyes widden "Nanook! What ever you do don't hurt my dog!"

David said "I'm just going to bring him so you have some company." HE roled his eyes and left in a blink of an eye.

Michael sat down on the bed and laying down. Sam also sat down but put his head in his hands then looked at Edgar and said "I'm sorry I got you two into this mess."

Alan sat down beside Sam wale Edgar leaned agenst the wall. Alan said "Don't be sorry. You were scared. Woryed about your brother. I know how you feal."

"We both do." said Edgar.

Sam looked up and asked "How?"

"You think we just read about vampires in some comic and imeditly bleved? No. It started when I was four. Alan was three. Back then out parents were alive. The two hippys at the shop are our Aunt and uncle. Anyway our mom was a clothes disiner and dad was a stay at home type. Now and then he would get a book he made published to get some extra mony in. One day when dad came home late from a confrince with the company that publish his books he looked like a zombie and just went to bed. That is when the strange behaver happen. First he started to sleep all day. But was awake all night. He started to smell bad. His nales were unusaly long. He wore sunglases in the house. One day when I was helping Alan put some blocks away and geting ready for bed dad came in and told us to go to our room imedietly. He was going to have a talk with mom. We went. Not even thinking twise about anything. WE shared a room so when we heard mom's scream Alan came running to me."

Alan cantinued "I was scared stiff once I grabed on to Edgar. Ass we said I was only three. Edgar went to the door and lisened carfuly when we heard foot steps. We carallled into bed when dad ame in and said we needed to talk. Edgar went first. always being in between me and dad. When we saw mom on the couch uncosnis is when I screamed and asked what happen to mom. Dad just gave us a cold stare when his eyes turned red. Mom sudenly jumped off the couch and stood by dad. Both had the vamp out face. Edgar pulled me behind him."

Edgar continued "I grabed the first thing I touched. A wooden swor that beloned to Alan at the time. I stabed dad first. WE all screamed as we ran into the kitchen. Mom close behind us. I grabed a knife mom was using to chop vegtabuls for dinner that night. I took it and stabed mom with it. Later we diled 911 saying somebody killed out parents. I knew nobody would beleve that they had turned into vampires and would think us dilusanal for killing our own parents."

Alan finished the story "After the polse sent us to our Aunt and uncle's comic shop. There we found the vampire magazens. WE've read 'em almost a hundrid times. That is when we disided to hunt down the thing that turned our dad. Edgar wishes he knew witch one turned out father so he can get revenge but we still don't know. Probly never will."

Sam and Michael toook a good look at the Frog brothers. Not the outside but the inside. Two young boys tramatised when they had the stake their own parents.

Thing were quit for the most of the time. Then Star came in "Star!" Michael got up and went to hug Star.

Star said "Michael!" once they had a long hug Star said "I'm so sorry this has hapen to you and your brother." SHe was flustered and whe nshe saw the frog brothers she asked "Who are they?"

Edgar answerd "We're the frog brothers. I'm Edgar. And this is Alan."

He gave her their card. She read it "Vampire hunters?"

She looked questionly at them. They just gunted a yes. She sat on the bed that aperes to becomeing a great chair. She asked "Is that why you came along?"

They grunted another yes.

"Star, what time is it?" asked Sam.

"It's 1:00 in the morning."

"Shit moms going to freak!" Sam got up then remembered David "He said he was getting Nanook, what happens when he meats with mom!"

Then a bark echoed therout the cave. Sam ran to the noise yelling "Nanook!"

Everyone fallowed sute. Sam ran to Nanook who started to bark at everyone. Sam yelled "Cool it nanook!"

He calmed down. Sam went over and started to pet him to calm him down. He looked up to seee David nurcing his hand that was bleading, probly bit by Nanook, as he said "You got a prity good garud dog there."

Sam said "Thanks."

Edgar says "Dog knows a bloodsuker when he smells one."

Alan nodded.

David then took notece that the frog brothers were covered in mud and said "The showers over there if you need one." he pointed.

Alan said "Thank you." than ran troud the shower. Edgar roled his eyes at his brother's actions then stifly fallowed.

Sam asked "Did you run into our mom?"

"yah. She asked where you were and I told her that you were at the Frog brothers place but you wanted your dog. She under stood. THen she asked where's Michael andI told her she was hanging with my gang. Afterwords I brought Nanook back to you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Your family."

Michael never took his eyes off of David. Making shur he didn't do anything funny. Then Edgar said "I thoght you said the sower was over here."

"It is."

"You mean the freazing waterfall?"

David noded and aid "Ignore the cold."

"Eaysy for you to say." mumbles Edgar as he went to tel his brother the news."

David prtented not to hear and said "I also got some comics and movies." He showed a bag of stuff.

Sam asked "You got MTV?"

David nodded and pointed to a T.V."Yahoo!" yelled Sam as he ran over, Nanook fallowing sute. He turned it on and sat down, Nanook laying beside him.

Then yelles of exsit ment ran thugh the cave. Star rolled her eyes and said "The guys are back."

They were. Marko was hoding a bag of comic's too. All spiderman. Then he saw what Sam was watching and ploped beside him. Sam was too busy watching T.V. to notece Nanook wined and scoting closer to him.

Then paul said "I got take out!" HE showed the bag.

Edgar and Alan apered at this. Their hair wa wet and Alan was shivering a little. They went and sat on the couch beside Michael. Alan got noodles, Sam got rice, Edgar had shrimp, and Michael had nothing. When Sam asked him why he didn't he said "Bad experince."

Sam shruged as he ate. Alan was having truble with the chopsticks and asked "Anybody got a fork?"

Edgar said "Put 'em like this." and showed him how to use them. In the end he ate with his fingers. After Edgar noteced the spiderman comics and asked "Where'ed you get them?"

Marko answerd "Don't worry I paid for them at your store. The guy was cursing about 'no good kids' and 'no respect to your elders'. Don't know why he was in shutch a bad mood."

Alan said "We normaly work there wale Aunt and Uncle twik away the world around them. One time I remember telling then once that I was going to coment suasid off a cliff. All they said was 'have a nice time.'."

Marko raised an eyesbrow and said "When you become full you only rememer what's worth remembering everything else goes byby. I only remember my dead sister and my ten cats. No parents or friends. Just my sis and some cats. Weird eh?"

Alan asked "What type of cat's?"

"All were eather Egyption or Pursion. Named after ten of God's disiples. Sisis Idea hopen if we aner god we would ger into heven. I never beleved any of it."

"That reminds me I was going to sine up online as a church purson, what are they called, anyways I wanted to learn so I could belss water and turn it Holy. You know why." Alan didn't know why he was twlling him this. He felt unusaly comfertable around Marko.

Alan turned to lok at Edgar who looked like he was ready to kill something. "Bro, chill. What's the worse that could happen now?"

Edgar didn't answer before getting up angraly, tossing the reasst of his Shrimp on the garbage and stomped to the bed they woke up in. Everyone watched this take place. Paul said "So I'm gessing he hasn't goten use to it yet?"

Alan shook his head and explaned "He still has't, and probly will never, forget about what happen to mom and dad."

He explained again what heppen. Paul said "So what your saying is your pa got turned then later turned your ma who then went after you?"

"Well that'sa short way of puting it. But the thing is that he had to do the staking. I just watched. Have the time tho I had my eyes shut. I barely even remeber what happen. I was Three. But Edgar remembers it like it was yesterday. He has nighmares every time he goed to sleep. Some times I feal like he is suffering for both himself and me."

David got up and said "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Good luck." said Alan "Your going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We left off...

David got up and said "I'm going to go talk with Edgar."

"Good luck." said Alan. "Your going to need it."

Now back to us...

David grimaced in response. Then walked over to Edgar.

Edgar was on the bed facing away from everyone with his arms crossed. HE was deciding on wether or not to stake himself. Then he felt a presence behind him. He ignored it. "Hay Edgar. Want to talk?"

Edgar didn't answer. So David continued "I know exactly how you feel. Only you got family. I didn't." David sat down on the bed. Edgar didn't budge. David sighed "I also had to kill my parents who became vampires, but not just them, my older sister as well. After I was sent to grandpa's place. I started reading up on vampires. eventually I started to call myself a vampire hunter. After I was very cautious of where I went. never had any friends tho. They thought I was crazy to believe in vampires. Anyways. The day I did become a vampire I almost staked myself about 19... 20 times. All stopped by the one who turned me. Who you don't need to know yet. Anyways after a wile I saw it a different way. Now I'm the leader."

Edgar turned and gave David a look of disbelief Then turned back around. David sighed knowing this was going to be harder Then he thought. Then he heard Edgar ask "Why us. Why my bro and me? Why?"

"The original plan was just Michael and Sam but you two were caught in the cross fire. And the rule is 'any human that knows of us is either killed or turned.' And I like the idea of more family."

Edgar turned away again. David decided to bring out the trump card. "You know one of the other reasons I chose to turn you instead of kill is I hoped you could be like a back up leader. For when I'm gone."

Edgar was surprised and rolled over propping his arm up with his elbow and asked "Really? Why?"

"The way you take command over the situation. It's perfect leader material."

Edgar was fighting himself so he wouldn't smile in satisfaction.

David caught the flicker of Edgar's lips. He inwardly cheered at his achievement.

Edgar Then sat up and said "If anything happens to Alan and you are responsible and I wont think twice about doing 'it' tho. And you know what I mean"

David nodded. Then said "Its almost time for bed."

That's when sam came in and asked "Why can't we leave?"

"I have to explain some things first. So get Your brother and Alan."

Once everyone was settled David started "Now First thing first. You three." he pointed at Sam and the frog brothers "Will not become full vampires yet. Your too young, like Laddie. The unofficial rule of vampires is All vampires must be above the age of 17. Any older then that everything's cool."

"We still age?"

"Only when your half."

"Why is it any younger then 17?" asked Alan.

"Because once you turn Full the thirst becomes almost unbearable if your under age. The older you are tho the easier it is to control. The last time a kid became a full vampire he killed his hole town in one night. That is when the leader had to kill him This is mainly because your bodies haven't fully developed so this kind of change is a big strain on you. Get the point? Anyway, There are also some rules you need to know. one nobody, but nobody, besides the family is to know what you are. Two Avoid the church for obvious reasons."

Alan cut him off and asked "What about garlic?"

"Ovoid that too. Because our sense of smell is stronger then a normal human it will mack you sick. Along with onions and other strong smelling stuff. Anyway Three, keep sunglasses on at all times, even when your half the sun will burn your eyes. And last but not least five, Crosses, we can see them just don't tutch them. You'll get blisters. Now Michael the next stuff doesn't evolve you so you can go."

Michael went off, Probably to Star. David said "Till you become full you can still eat human food. you just have to drink this." HE held up a small root bear bottle.

"Root bear?" asked Sam.

"No. Everyday you will drink the contents in here. Blood. This way you are technically not making your first kill so you wont turn full. Once you turn 18 is when you get to turn. SO for Edgar it is about three years till he becomes full. For Lady he's ten so eight years. Alan it is Four years and How old are you Sam?"

"I'm 15."

"Then, like Edgar, you have to wait three years. You guys get it now?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow you are going home so sleep. Star will wake you when it is time for you to go home. Every night you come here and one of us will give you each one of these" Held up the bottle again "But if you start having trouble controlling it Come to one of us we will take care of it. Now sleep."

"Wait, what' did you do to the car. It's my grandpa's."

"I'll take care of it."

Sam nodded. Then they went to sleep. Alan and Edgar on one bed and Sam on the other.

The next day Star went to wake up Sam and the others. When she got there she had to hold in laughter. Sam was halfway off the bed. Edgar was all spread out and Alan was on top of Edgar cuddling Edgar like a teddy bear. She called "Time to get up!"

Sam jumped out of bed, literally, onto the floor. Edgar jittered and Alan accidently punched Edgar in the face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Someone help, I'm trapped!"

Sam was tangled in his covers. After everyone was untangled Star said "We are going out today. I will escort you. First we will go to The frog Brother's comic shop, there we will talk with your uncle and Aunt. Then we will meet Michael at his house. There we will convince her to let the frog brothers stay there for a wile. It is beast if you are all in one place. THEN latter tonight David will drop by. More expiations will be there. Let's go."

The three boys fixed their messed up clothes and brushed their hair before getting Nanook, They noticed his fur was getting a little black but sam said he must be dirty and needs a bath, then heading out. Right as They stepped outside They put sunglasses on. The sun was a bit brighter

The boys felt just a little bit sad that this was going to be one of the last times they were going to be out in the sun. Then again who wanted to get sunburned?

Edgar looked at his brother for a moment to see his expression. He looked like he was thinking. Edgar made a vow in his mind 'No matter what happens to you, I will be there to protect you and be by your side, I promise you that

thank you for the reviews and Fav's. I'm happy you like this story. Sory this chapter is not as long as the last, but it took me a wile to get around to it with my transformers and Sonic story. It may be a wile till the next chapter tho, sorry. I also have little clue where this is going, so I'm still working out some of the latter plot detales. Also I will list the one's who reviewed as thanks...

Foxykitsuneyouko

ImaginationSation

Ghostwriter

peysluna

and an anonymous person.


	3. Chapter 3

I am truly sorry but I will not be able to continue 'Blood Sucking Brady Bunch' any longer. I just don't have the... motivation, I guess, for it. It was mostly just a radome plot bunny that hit me in the head like a rock then scampered away, I tried to catch it! I really did, but it got away. This story is officially discontinued. If somebody is inspired enough or really likes this story then they can adopt it or they can use the idea. If you do, please tell me so I can confirm it and so I can read what you write.-Aquagirl555


	4. SORRY

Sorry but it has become highly likely I will not continue this story. It was a great story idea but the spark of inspiration has gone and I can't remember where the plot was going, as I haven't written more to it in a long time. I'm sorry to fans but this is now on a most likely permanit hiatus(sp)-Aquagirl555


	5. up for adoption

Hello everyone this is Aquagirl555 here with some news, I know how much you all love this story but I'm afraid I can no longer continue it. The flash drive that contained the next chapters was hit by a magnate at the school library, and I can't remember the original plot line. However I am putting this, and my other unfinished stories up for adoption. If one of you have already asked to adopt it then inform me and tell me if you are still up for it, even if it has already been adopted, I would actually like to see were other people take his story line, if anyone else would like to give a try at this storyline, then be my guest, as long as you give credit to what inspired you, okay? Anyway not sure if I'll make any new stories anytime soon, it's been really busy here at home, It may be summer but this coming school year will be my senior year and I have to prepare for college and somehow manage to scrounge up enough money to go. Once again, I'm so sorry I can't update this story. TTFN; Ta ta for now.


End file.
